Fables de geeks
by Titipo
Summary: Les enfants, quel est le point commun entre Salut les Geeks, les Fables de la Fontaine, et du temps à perdre ? ... Cette collection de parodies.
1. Chapter 1

Quelques parodies de fables que j'ai écrites il y a déjà un bon moment et que j'ai beaucoup hésité à poster.

Faites pour le fun avec malheureusement quelques "échec de riiiiiime !", voilà la première. Les autres suivront après que j'y aurais jeté un dernier coup d'œil (éternelle chasse aux fautes oblige).

Je ne sais pas si ça intéressera vraiment quelqu'un, mais si oui, je lui souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que mon délire personnel ne lui fera pas trop de peine.

Evidemment, les personnages de Salut les Geeks créés par Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas plus que les fables originales de Jean de La Fontaine.

* * *

><p><strong>1) Le Corbeau et le RenardLe Panda et le Patron**

Maître Panda, sur un arbre perché,

Tenait en sa patte de la rhubarbe.

Maître Patron, par l'envie alléchée

Lui tint grosso modo ce langage :

« Hé ! Salut, Monsieur du Panda.

Que t'es bien foutu ! Que tu m'lève le p'tit soldat !

Sans mentir, si tes parties

S'rapporte à ton kigurumi

T'es l'meilleur des hôtes de Mathieu. »

A ces mots le Panda se sent tout joyeux ;

Et pour se montrer sous toutes ses coutures,

Il se lève et se tourne, laisse tomber sa verdure.

Le Patron s'en saisit, et dit : « Eh gamin,

Retiens qu'les compliments

Cache parfois quelqu'un qui t'la met profondément :

Cette leçon vaut un tour à la Fistinière assurément. »

Le Panda, comprenant la machination,

Jura, peut-être trop tard,

De se mettre à la chanson.

* * *

><p>... Maintenant, vous penserez peut-être à moi la prochaine fois que vous parlerez de cette fable ! xD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Et bien... à ma grande surprise, pas mal de monde a accroché au concept ! Du coup, comme vous êtes peut-être une petite dizaine à avoir apprécié la première fable (je remercie aussi ceux qui ont aimé sans laisser de review, mais du coup, je ne peux pas me faire une idée de votre nombre), je vous propose un petit "jeu". A chaque fin de "chapitre", je vous informerais de la prochaine fable et vous pourrez, en m'envoyant un commentaire ou un MP, essayer de deviner les personnages de SLG qui remplaceront les animaux ^^

L'idée m'est venu en faisant un petit sondage dans mes réponses au reviews du précédent chapitre. Tout le monde avait deviné que le Hippie serait la Cigale, mais pour la Fourmi... Eh bien, je vous laisse lire.

* * *

><p><strong>2) La Cigale et la Fourmi Le Hippie et le Fanatique**

Le Hippie ayant fumé tout l'été

Se trouva fort dépourvu

Quand la rupture de stock fut venue.

Pas une seule feuille à rouler

De cannabis ni de LSD

Il alla crier pitié

Chez le Fanatique son voisin,

Lui priant de lui prêter

Quelque joint pour subsister

Jusqu'au printemps prochain

J'te paierai gros, lui dit-il,

Sans doute avec du foie d'animal

Le foie de veau, c'est pas mal.

Le Fanatique n'est pas pêcheur ;

C'est l'un de ses nombreux défauts.

Que faisais-tu tantôt ?

Dit-il à cet emprunteur.

Nuit et jour à tout instant

Je me droguais, ne t'en déplaise, gros.

Tu te droguais ? J'en suis fort aise :

Eh bien ! Prie maintenant.

* * *

><p>Pour celles (y'a t-il des "ceux" parmi vous ?) qui voudraient essayer de deviner pour la prochaine parodie, ce sera "Le Loup et l'Agneau". ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les geeks, quoi de neuf au pays des fables ? ^^

Vous avez été nombreux a vous prêter au jeu. Tout le monde a deviné le Patron dans le rôle du Loup et le Geeks dans celui de l'Agneau, bravo à tous (parce que oui, il y a au moins un "il" parmi vous et le masculin l'emporte sur le féminin, na!) !

La prochaine parodie ne sortira pas demain, mais après demain. J'ai eu, je pense, une bonne idée de fanfic SLG que je ne peux pas laisser passer et il me faut absolument une journée pour la commencer (syndrome des rimes en "é"... si je suis déjà comme ça dès le troisième chapitre, qu'est-ce que ça va donner après...). Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que celle-ci vous plaira également !

* * *

><p><strong>3) Le Loup et l'AgneauLe Patron et le Geek**

La raison du plus faible n'est jamais la meilleure :

Nous allons le montrer dans une heure.

Le Geek farmait

A l'aide d'un ordi dernier cri.

Le Patron survint à jeun, s'en fichant comme de sa première sodomie,

Tant la luxure en ces lieux l'attirait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te permets de troubler ma tranquillité ?

Dit cet homme plein de mauvaises pensées

Tu me paieras ta connerie

Patron, Répond le Geek, je te supplie

De ne pas te fâcher

Mais plutôt de considérer

Que je joue sans mettre de son

Dans le salon,

A plus de vingt mètres de toi ;

Et que de cette manière, avec prudence,

Je ne peux pas troubler ton silence

Tu le troubles, reprit le hors-la-loi

Et je sais qu'à Mathieu tu m'as balancé

Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu le faire sans bouger ?

Reprit le Geek ; Je suis sur Wow depuis des heures

Ça ne peut être que toi, tu es un menteur

Je jure que non. Cesses donc tes inventions.

Car tu ne m'épargne pas, toi, tes pleurnicheries et tes lamentations

Je te préviens : Avec moi pas de préambules

Là-dessus, au fond de l'appartement Sommet

Le Patron l'emporte et puis l'encule

Sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

><p>... Admirez comme je viole avec raffinement le souvenir de centaines de générations d'écoliers...<p>

La prochaine sera "Le Lièvre et la Tortue". Alors, une petite idée ? ;)

(syndrome des rimes en "é", encore et toujours...)


	4. Chapter 4

Et on se retrouve pour une longue fable bien connue... ou pas. Vous aviez déjà remarqué que tout le monde connaissait sa moralité, mais que très peu étaient capables de la réciter comme c'est le cas pour "La Cigale et la Fourmi" ou encore "Le Corbeau et le Renard" ? ^^

Mais trêve de remarques inutiles ! Seule Amarilla a trouvé qu'il s'agirait du Patron et du Hippie respectivement dans les rôles du Lièvre et de la Tortue. Bravo à toi et évidement aux autres qui avaient tous deviné que notre Hippie national pointerait le bout de son nez (la Tortue lui va si bien xD)

Jafaden, je n'ai pas pu te répondre, mais j'ai pris en compte ton avis. Tu as raison, le Patron correspond à beaucoup de personnages de la Fontaine car il incarne en grande partie tout ce que l'auteur dénonçait (la puissance, la richesse, la ruse, l'orgueil, et j'en passe). Mais je promets que je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas le caser à tout bout de champs. Mon but est de faire apparaître un maximum de personnalités et que chacun trouve sa place. Si je peux caser Bill le renifleur, le Démon, l'Homme à la Cravate, voire le Sataniste avec cohérence, je le ferait.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>4) Le Lièvre et la Tortue Le Patron et le Hippie**

Rien ne sert de courir ; il faut partir à point.

Le Patron et le Hippie en sont un exemple certain.

J'te parie gros, dit celui-ci, que tu ne rouleras pas ton joint

Plus vite que moi. – Vraiment ? T'es sérieux gamin ?

Répliqua le criminel surpris

Mon vieux, t'en as trop pris

Ça ne tourne plus rond dans ta cafetière.

- Drogué ou pas, je parie le contraire.

Le défi fut relevé : et chacun

Réfléchit à son butin :

Savoir quoi, ce n'est pas nos affaires,

Cela impliquant des trucs pas très sains.

Ce cher Patron n'avait que quelque geste à faire ;

Du moins s'il était un honnête adversaire

Au lieu de cela, il rit de son concurrent,

Et se moque de ses doigts tremblants.

Ayant, c'est la vérité, du temps pour s'étirer,

Pour bailler, et pour se renseigner

Sur l'avancement de ses bordels,

Il laisse le Hippie

Aller à son rythme de fumeur.

Il se concentre, et reste précis.

Il se dépêche avec lenteur.

Lui cependant méprise une telle victoire,

Se moquant bien de parier pour la gloire,

Pensant qu'il y va de son honneur

D'attendre. Il se touche et se repose,

Il se distrait et pense à d'autres choses

Qu'à son défi. Finalement quand il vit

Que l'autre achevait en souriant

Il partit doute en tête ; mais les efforts qu'il fit

Furent vain : le Hippie finit gagnant.

Alors gros ! lui dit-il, tu ne crois pas que tu mérites le blâme ?

A quoi sert d'être aussi sûr de soi ?

Moi, premier ! Et tu imagines si toi

Tu étais sous l'effet de la came ?

* * *

><p>J'avoue que je suis contente de celle là. Dans deux jours: "La Grenouille qui voulait se faire aussi grosse que le bœuf" ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Celle-là est très courte, mais ce n'est pas ma faute ^^

Non, plus sérieusement, je remercie encore et toujours ceux qui suivent, ça fait plaisir ! J'aime bien ce rythme de "une fable tous les deux jours" et à partir de maintenant, je m'y tiendrais. Cependant, je vous préviens, je pars en vacances du 24 juillet au 8 août, donc ceci est la dernière fable que je poste avant mon départ... mais je vous promets de revenir en forme pour poster une autre parodie... disons... le 10, vous êtes libres ? ;)

**Maintenant, si votre pseudo n'est pas Jafaden, vous pouvez sauter les deux prochains pavés qui vont suivre** ^^

Jafaden, comme je ne peux pas te répondre par MP, je vais continuer à te répondre ici. En fait, le contexte et les personnages se trouvent facilement, certaines rimes aussi. Les seuls "blocages" viennent de mots que je veux absolument caser (comme, par exemple, le mot "encule" pour celle du Patron et du Geek) et à qui il faut que je trouve une rime à tout prix. Alors, je passe un petit moment dans le monde magique des sites de classement de rimes (pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas (je suis sûre qu'il y a des petits curieux qui lisent quand même!), OUI ça existe...) avant de réaliser que le mot me vient de moi-même et donc que j'ai fais toutes mes petites recherches pour rien xD Mais j'aime VRAIMENT faire ça ! Tu ne m'as pas donné d'idée pour celle-ci parce que j'avais déjà finis de l'écrire, mais à l'avenir, peut-être si je doute d'un personnage ! Bien sûr, je prends en compte ton avis et je suis toujours ravie d'avoir un échange avec ceux qui lisent ce que j'écris ou même ceux qui écrivent ce que je lis... Enfin bref ^^

Et encore une petite chose pour toi, j'ai lu ta review que tu as laissé sur mon OS "Peace & Love", et comme je voulais absolument y répondre, j'ai décide de le faire ici aussi. Si tu as vraiment déjà lu du Hippie/Hippie ailleurs, il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu me le dise ! C'est mon pairing préféré (xD) ! Le passage "gros, man, gros, man" est effectivement une reprise d'un passage de l'épisode 39 de Minute Papillon. Je suis vraiment touchée par tes compliments et oui, des comme ça, j'en referais ! Je me remettrais sans doute au Hippie/Hippie (j'ai déjà une idée de contexte), mais j'ai quelques projets qui passeront avant (en vrac, un autre ProfxFille et un MathieuxHippie que l'a m'a demandé (encore merci à ceux qui m'en ont donné l'idée s'ils passent par là!), un projet de fic longue que j'ai commencé à écrire (le temps de retrouver les feuilles que j'ai perdu et je m'y remets ^^'), des OS Minutes Papillon certains romantiques et d'autres non (projet de MrDadaxGâteau de Riz en cours!) parce que ça manque (Rizvolution!),... et même avec une liste d'attente pareille, je prends toutes idées de pairing en lien avec SLG et MP, crossover ou non (Je pense être capable d'écrire sur beaucoup de pairings tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de Matoine et je suis encore vraiment timide en se qui concerne le lemon...). Il faut juste que je trouve le contexte, et c''est parti ! ^^

Pour en revenir à la fable (parce que c'est quand même pour ça que vous êtes venu à la base ! xD), beaucoup avaient deviné le Geek dans le rôle de la Grenouille (oui, la Complainte du Geek a déteint sur mon idée de départ, j'avais choisi le Panda à la base) et LucieBrk était la seule à avoir deviné que le bœuf serait Mathieu (Non, Kalincka, moi non plus je ne compare pas Mathieu à un bœuf)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>5) La Grenouille qui voulait se faire aussi grosse que le bœuf Le Geek qui voulait être aussi adulé que Mathieu**

Le Geek vit son créateur

Qui lui sembla bien apprécié.

Lui, qui n'avait pas autant d'admirateurs,

Envieux, chante, apparaît et réapparaît dans SLG

Pour égaler Mathieu en nombre d'acclamations,

Disant : «Regardes-moi bien, Démon ;

Est-ce bon ? Dis-moi ; Mon travail est-il aussi pointu ?

– Navré. – Même après cet épisode ? – Je le crains. Et là ?

– Je n'en ai pas la sensation. » Le Geek têtu

Tenta si bien qu'il s'épuisa.

Internet est plein de gens qui cherchent la gloire :

Des gens se photographient de plus en plus nu

Des youtubeurs courent après les vues

Des jeunes finissent comme Marc-Edouard

* * *

><p>Pour la dernière ligne, ce n'est absolument pas un clash, c'est pour l'amour de la rime ! (pas taper, les fans de Marc-Edouard... Y'en a ?)<p>

A mon retour de vacances, je vous promets "Le Lion et le Rat" ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Et oui mes vacances sont terminées

Je peux de nouveau poster

Alors me revoilà sur le site

avec un plaisir énorme comme ma...

... Bite ! Ah ah ! Vous croyiez que je ne le dirais pas, hein ? XD

Blague à part, vous m'avez manqué ;)

Jafaden a été la seule à deviner que le Prof et Mathieu seraient dans cette fable ! D'ailleurs, au passage, elle s'est créée un compte, donc fini les paragraphes de deux kilomètres de longs ! À moins bien sûr qu'une autre review anonyme retienne mon attention, je me ferais une joie de répondre ^^

J'annonce également que Amarilla a prit la relève pendant mon absence ! Si le concept vous intéresse, "Salut les poètes !" contient deux parodies de fables (Coucou Amarilla !... Oh, et coucou LucieBrk, Jafaden, Emo. 16, WoorEnergy, Kalincka, Akura, 7Fallen-Angel, Julia Lutecia, Ewenae,... bref coucou tout le monde ! x)... où sont mes cachets, déjà ? )

Encore une fois, ravie de vous retrouver et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>6)Le Lion et le Rat Mathieu et le Prof**

Il faut, c'est une nécessité, l'enseigner à chacun :

On a souvent besoin de plus futé que soi.

Et cette vérité l'histoire suivante le prouvera,

Tant son sujet n'est pas anodin.

Sous le regard de Mathieu

Le Prof provoqua une explosion.

Le créateur, sous un jour généreux,

Se montra bienveillant, et ne lui passa pas un savon.

Il ne s'en plaint pas plus tard.

Qui aurait pu croire

Que du Prof Mathieu aurait eu tant besoin ?

En effet il arriva que dans la chambre d'un certain criminel

Mathieu tomba dans un piège bien cruel

Dont la panique ne l'aida en rien.

Le Prof accouru, et aidé de sa science

Tira son créateur loin de tout danger.

Air avisé et patience

Font plus que précipitation et cécité.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Depuis le temps qu'elle traîne quelque part dans les méandres de mon disque dur, je suis bien contente de pouvoir enfin la poster !<p>

La prochaine parodie sera sur "Le Pot de Terre et de Pot le Fer" (et oui, on commence à s'éloigner des classiques, vu que je bloque toujours pour "le Renard et la Cigogne"... (en attendant, vous pouvez plutôt aller voir la version d'Amarilla que j'ai personnellement trouvé excellente) x) ).

Un indice cette fois-ci: L'un des deux personnages n'est pas encore apparus dans "Fables de geeks" ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Reprise du rythme "Une fable tous les deux jours" ! ;D

Mais avant... pourriez-vous m'éclairer au sujet d'une petite interrogation ?

Voilà, hier soir, je relisais la fanfic "Opération Lancée" d'Amarilla, et il se trouve qu'elle a prévu de l'offrir à Mathieu lors de la Japan Expo 2015. Du coup, je me suis demandé sans vraiment beaucoup de sérieux laquelle de mes fics je pourrais bien lui offrir (bah oui, au début, ça m'a fait rire, parce que entre les slash et les fois où je fais de lui un déprimé ou un amnésique xD) et puis... ça m'a sauté au yeux.

Pourquoi pas cette collection de parodies ? D'accord, il y apparaît et c'est parfois pas terrible, mais (honnêtement !) vous croyiez que ça pourrait l'intéresser ? Remarquez, j'ai encore le temps d'y penser, et puis, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi ressemblera cette fic dans un an x)

Pour en revenir à la fable, première fois que personne n'arrive à trouver ! Bon bah... surprise ! x)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>7) Le Pot de Terre et le Pot de Fer Bill le renifleur et Maître Panda**

Maître Panda proposa

À Bill un marché.

Celui-ci refusa,

Disant qu'il serait plus en sécurité

S'il restait incognito :

Car Big Chang voulait sa peau,

À tel point, que de cette aventure

Il était sûr de finir dans un bac à ordures.

Il ne reviendrait pas en un seul morceau.

Toi au moins, dit-il, tu es costaux

Et en voie de disparition

Tu risques moins la mort ou la prison.

- Je serais ton allié et ton informateur,

Renchérit le chanteur.

Si Big Chang veut t'envoyer en enfer

Au cours de cette affaire,

Je le nuirais foi de Panda

Et ta vengeance tu auras.

Cette proposition lui va.

Son camarade Panda

Se met de son côté.

Ils avancent comme une bonne paire,

Au nom de la vengeance,

Se protégeant si nécessaire

Au moindre obstacle à leur alliance.

Bill en souffre; car tout à coup après tant d'espionnage

Son compagnon le trahit et révèle à Big Chang son visage,

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de se défendre

N'acceptons pas les propositions des personnes sournoisement supérieures.

Ou bien nous finirons dans les méandres

D'une toilette publique comme ce cher renifleur.

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup à ceux qui voudrons bien me donner leur avis sur ma petite question (Non, en fait, MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUT LE MONDE, mais un peu plus à ceux qui voudrons bien répondre ! xD)<p>

La prochaine fable parodiée sera "Le Cerf se mirant dans l'eau" ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Merci de vos réponses, les parodies seront donc mon petit cadeau pour Mathieu à la prochaine Japan (mais bon, je compte quand même lui faire une petite tarte à la rhubarbe, comme je l'avais prévu... oui, je sais que c'est dans un an xD) ^^

Encore une fois, personne n'a deviné le personnage présent dans cette fable (et pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché ! Bravo et merci, parce que vous voir aussi impliqués, prêts à aller lire la fable d'origine, ça veut dire beaucoup, donc merci encore !), donc... surprise n°2 !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>8) Le Cerf se mirant dans l'eauLe Démon se regardant dans la glace**

Dans un miroir à la réflexion traitresse

Le Démon se mirait au calme

Admirant la beauté de sa canne,

Mais n'éprouvant qu'avec tristesse

Ses yeux pourtant beaux et brillants,

Qui ne pouvaient que lui rappeler les larmes le rendant transparent.

Quelle malédiction que de voir sans être vu !

Disait-il en les fixant avec douleur:

Seuls les miens ne sont humides à ma venue ;

Mes yeux ne sont que source de malheur.

Il aurait longtemps déprimé ainsi,

Si Capsule ne lui avait fait peur ;

Il court alors avec ardeur ;

Dans l'appartement il s'enfuit.

Sa canne, bel accessoire,

Monopolisant son regard,

Empêche le service que lui auraient rendu sans doute

Ses yeux, qui ont le moyen d'éclairer sa route.

Il change d'avis alors, et regrette le morceau de plastique noir

Qui provoque maintenant son désespoir.

Nous adulons l'esthétique, nous rejetons le fonctionnel ;

Et l'esthétique souvent nous trahit.

Le Démon hait des yeux qui l'aide ;

Il apprécie une canne qui le ralentie.

* * *

><p>Pour la prochaine fois... "Le Héron" ! Allez, cette fois c'est facile ;)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Fables de geeks a un mois aujourd'hui ! O.O

("Hapy Birthday to you fanfiiiic")

En un mois, 8 parodies, plus de 2000 vues, presque 70 reviews, une moyenne de 60 visiteurs pour chaque chapitre... les gens, vous êtes des fous ! Mais je vous adore ! (enfin, j'en reviens toujours pas que tout ça est commencé avec mon reflex bizarre de, quand je pense au nom de Maître Panda, enchaîner dans ma tête avec "sur un arbre perché...") ^^

Et aujourdh'hui, c'est un quatior (j'adore... Dior xD) de gagnantes: Kalincka, MissLollipop02, Jafaden et Emo. 16 ! :D

Effectivement, j'ai choisi le Patron, même si je triche un peu... Mais constatez plutôt (et pitié, les fangirls du Patron, ne me jetez pas des peluches, Kalincka a déjà eu des problèmes... xD)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>9) Le HéronLe Patron**

Un jour, vêtu de son habituel costard, allait je ne sais où,

Le Patron aux lunettes noires armé de son bambou.

Il côtoyait un trottoir.

L'asphalte était crasseuse comme en chaque soirée ;

Les filles de joie y attendaient de travailler

Ainsi que quelques travelos notoires.

Le Patron aurait pu facilement en tirer profit :

Tous étaient abordables, le criminel n'avait qu'à s'approcher ;

Mais il crut plus rusé de patienter

Voulant faire monter son envie.

Il savait attendre, et était loin d'être en pénurie

Après un moment l'envie vint : le Criminel

S'approchant de ces groupes ne trouva pour son appétit charnel

Que des laiderons aussi gracieux que des furies.

Le mets ne lui plut pas ; il s'attendait à mieux

Et se permettait un goût pointilleux

En bon professionnel qu'il était.

Moi des thons ? dit-il, moi Patron que je fasse le privilège

De ma soirée au premier venu ? Ne serait-ce pas un sacrilège ?

Les mochetés prises il trouva de mauvais transformistes.

Des transformistes ! c'est bien là la soirée d'un pro du fist !

Je baisserais pour si peu ma braguette ! Autant prendre le chat du gamin !

Il la baissa pour moins encore : le temps s'échappa sans qu'il puisse le saisir

Si bien qu'il n'eut bientôt plus rien à choisir.

La frustration le prit, il fut satisfait d'aiguiser son sourire malsain

Pour quelques malheureux chiens.

Ne soyons pas si exigeant :

Car envers soi ou le reste des vivants :

On peut beaucoup perdre en voulant trop gagner.

Evitez de prendre de haut ce qui peut à vous se présenter ;

Surtout quand votre épanouissement est en jeu.

Bien des gens s'y font prendre ; et pas seulement le Patron

Vous savez ; je ne suis, ni moralisatrice, ni porteuse de leçons ;

Mais ne décidez pas si impitoyablement ce qui est mauvais de ce qui est bon.

* * *

><p>Arg... je DÉTESTE devoir réécrire la moralité, j'ai l'impression de passer pour une... bah, moralisatrice...<p>

Oui, je sais, je triche parce que le propre du Patron, c'est qu'il couche avec tout et n'importe quoi... mais... mais... oh non, je n'ai pas d'excuse ! T.T

Pour la prochaine fois: "Le Singe et le Léopard" ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Première fois que je frôle le retard... c'est flippant O.O"

... j'espère pouvoir le rattraper et reprendre le rythme ;)

Bataillon de gagnantes pour l'un des personnages: Kalincka, Amarilla, LucieBrk, Selma Pandicorne, et Jafaden ! On les applaudit eux et tous les autres (en gros, on s'applaudit xD) \o/

Et pour le deuxième: vous la vouliez, la voilà ! (LucieBrk et Jafaden l'ont trouvé un peu tard, mais ça compte ! ;))

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>10) Le Singe et le Léopard Le Prof et la Fille**

Le Prof avec la Fille

Se disputaient la place du plus méritant :

Chacun de leur côté devant la famille.

La féminine disait : Les garçons, ma grâce et mon physique intéressant

Sont reconnus de tout le monde ; Mathieu lui-même en tient compte ;

Et, devant la caméra, insiste pour que je montre

Mon apparence, tant elle est captivante,

Pleine d'attraits, charmante

Et plaisante et séduisante.

Les boobs plaisent, et chacun les voit

Mais une fois cela fait, ils la laissent là.

Le Prof pour sa part dit : Venez voir ce que je vaux

L'intérêt chez moi se trouve dans mon cerveau,

La Fille a tout sur elle seulement ;

Moi je cache bien des choses à l'intérieur : à votre service,

Pour tout problème réclamant,

Une intelligence bienfaitrice,

En tant que savant,

Je mets à disposition mon esprit ;

Car je sais, je connais ; je maîtrise philosophie, géographie,

Toutes sortes de domaines,

De la théorie à la pratique ; et tout ça pour rien !

Non, mes amis, pour rien du tout ; car ça me fait du bien,

Vous ne serez pas déçus de confier entre mes mains vos problèmes.

Le Prof avait raison : ce n'est pas sur l'apparence

Qu'est l'important, c'est dans l'intelligence :

L'une lasse vite les autres car superficielle ;

L'autre se montre utile car a toujours un bon plan.

Oh ! que de nombreuses personnes, à la Fille pareilles,

N'ont que les boobs pour tous talents !

* * *

><p>Comme j'ai pris du retard et que, pour la première fois, je n'ai aucune fable d'avance, je dis avec incertitude que la prochaine sera "Le Loup et le Chien"... :S<p>

Pas sûr que ce soit elle ni qu'elle sorte dans les temps, mais je ferais mon possible (sinon, je modifierais ce message) ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Retard rattrapé et fable postée dans les temps ! \o/

Bravo à Kalincka et Amarilla qui ont devinés le Fanatique (ou le Moine) dans le rôle du Chien et à MissLollipop02 qui a trouvé le Geek !

(et oui, intro plus courte, de moins en moins d'inspi...)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>11) Le Loup et le Chien Le Geek et le Fanatique**

Le Geek n'avait que la tristesse et la solitude,

Tant les autres évitaient sa compagnie.

Ce Geek croisa le Fanatique autant emplit de joie que de plénitude

Poli, épanoui, qui étrangement était resté au logis.

Pour l'attaquer, l'accuser de ségrégation,

Le Geek n'était pas en manque de motivation ;

Mais il faudrait qu'ils se chamaillent,

Et le religieux était de taille

A se défendre à coup d'arguments.

Le Geek donc lui parle poliment,

Débute une conversation, et le complimente honnêtement

Sur son bonheur qu'il admire.

"Il ne tient qu'à toi mon enfant, d'être aussi sociable que moi, lui répartit le chrétien

Quittes la console, tu ferais bien:

Ceux comme toi ne sont pas respectables,

Fous, bornés et pauvres irrécupérables,

Dont le destin est de rejoindre Satan.

Car quoi ? rien de juré : pas de vie en société :

Toute une existence enfermé.

Suis-moi : tu seras bien meilleur croyant."

Le Geek reprit : "Que devrais-je faire ?

- Presque rien, dit le Fanatique, aller à la messe le dimanche

Porter la croix, et l'aube blanche ;

Chanter pour le seigneur, prier pour lui plaire :

Alors ton bon salaire

Sera de multiples avantages :

Entrée au paradis, repos de ton âme,

Sans parler de l'appartenance à une communauté."

Le Geek se voit déjà au service de Dieu

Et en pleure de fierté.

Sur le chemin de l'église, il vit le Fanatique se cacher les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui dit-il. - Rien.-

Quoi ? rien ? - Ce n'est pas un ennui.

- Raconte donc ? - Les jeunes filles qui se pavanent ici

Perturbe mon abstinence et mon vœu de chasteté.

- Chasteté ? dit le Geek : tu ne peux donc jamais coucher ou aimer

Même si tu le veux ? - Jamais ;

mais qui s'en inquiète ?

- Moi je m'en soucis, et de tous tes bienfaits

Je n'en veux pas une miette,

Et ne voudrais pas même à ce prix tous les jeux du monde

Cela dit, le Geek s'enfuit et depuis joue à chaque seconde.

* * *

><p>La prochaine fois: "La Mouche du Coche" ! Avec l'apparition d'une personnalité qui n'a pas encore eu sa place dans "Fable de geeks" ;)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Pas d'idée d'intro, aujourd'hui (depuis le temps, fallait bien s'y attendre x))

Un bravo franchement admiratif à Kalincka qui a trouvé l'Homme à la Cravate du deuxième coup alors que c'était pas évident (j'étais sûre que personne ne trouverait)... et évidement aux autres, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de voir que vous vous prenez toujours au jeu, même après onze fables ! ^^

Pour moi c'est loin d'être la meilleure (ce qui est dommage parce que j'adore les mouches... et les combis... comment ça, ça n'a aucun rapport avec la fable ? Mais si, vous verrez !)... (je devrais peut-être arrêter d'écrire mes intros à minuit ou à huit heures, non ? XD)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>12) La Mouche du Coche L'Homme à la Cravate et le Combi**

Sur la route des vacances, boueuse, humide,

La voiture étant loin d'être un bolide,

les personnalités poussaient le combi.

Fille, Fanatique, Démon, tout le monde était descendu.

Chacun s'investit, sans dispute, sans malentendu.

L'Homme à la Cravate intervient, et s'approche de ce fourbi ;

Prétend les animer par ses monologues ;

Critique l'un, critique l'autre, et pense à tout apologue

Qu'il fait avancer ses camarades,

S'assied à l'avant du véhicule, sous le nez de Mathieu ;

Dès qu'il voit le van sortir de la panade,

Il s'en attribue à lui seul tout le mérite ;

Parle, s'exclame, fait son dévoué ; Il ressemble

À un héros raté faisant sa propagande

Faisant avancer les choses pour passer pour un émérite.

L'Homme à la Cravate ressent alors le besoin

De se plaindre qu'il agit seul, et de loin ;

Qu'aucun ne fait d'efforts dignes d'en être fier.

Le Fanatique murmurait mille prières ;

C'était bien le moment ! Le Panda s'était mis à chanter ;

Dans une situation pareille c'était loin d'être une priorité !

L'Homme à la Cravate leur cri dans les oreilles

Des sottises à debout en trouver le sommeil.

Après des heures le combi peut finalement rouler

Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit la personnalité :

J'ai tellement travaillé pour que tout le monde s'en tire.

Ça, mes chers collègues, cela vaut bien de m'applaudir.

Ainsi certaines personnes, jouant les indispensables,

Veulent toujours critiquer :

Ils pensent être responsables,

Alors que, partout fatigants, ils feraient mieux de s'impliquer.

* * *

><p>La prochaine fois, on sort des fables avec animaux pour "L'enfant et le Maître d'école" ;)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Vraiment navrée, mais je suis trop creuvée pour une intro digne de ce nom, aujourd'hui...

(A la suite d'une "petite" erreur, j'ai intégralement supprimé la fable hier soir et j'ai du tout recommencer T.T)

Un p'tit quatuor de gagnantes: LucieBrk, Amarilla, Kalincka, et SelmaPandicorne ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>13) L'enfant et le Maître d'école Le Geek et le Prof**

Dans cette fable je veux montrer

À quel point la remontrance peut être ridicule.

Le Geek sur sa manette avait un peu trop forcé,

En se défoulant sur sa Game cube.

La chance voulut que l'objet fort coûteux,

Soit réparable, et donc, inoffensif au portefeuille de Mathieu.

S'étant accroché, je le répète, à cet espoir,

Il voit venir le Prof qui traverse un couloir.

Le Geek lui crie : "Je t'en supplie ! Tu dois m'aider."

Le scientifique, grognant à l'idée,

D'un ton aigue et supérieur ne se retint

Pas de lui lancer : "Ah ! Le garnement !

Tu vois, dit-il, comme tu ne prends soin de rien !

Et puis, ton éducation est un tourment.

Mathieu en a plus qu'assez je pense de devoir

Te surveiller sans cesse du matin au soir !

Qu'il doit être agacé ! et qu'est-ce que je le plains !"

Sa tirade terminée, il répara enfin.

Les gens de ce caractère sont nombreux.

Qui aime bavarder, qui aime critiquer, qui aime étaler sa science infuse,

Ressemble au Prof de cette histoire au moins un peu :

Chacun des trois de la patience abuse ;

Ils se sentent intouchables.

À chaque histoire ils attendent comme des vautours

L'occasion de quelques actions orales.

Hé ! Amie, viens à mon secours :

Tu pourras ensuite me faire la morale.

* * *

><p>Prochaine fois: "La Chauve-souris et les deux Belettes" (cherchez pas pour les belettes, ce sera des OC sans profondeurs ni importances xD) ;)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjours et bienvenue sur la radio "Fables de geeks", il est 9h45 et on écoute aujourd'hui un remix du tube "La Chauve-souris et les deux Belettes" de Titipo (un tube depuis 1668, c'est dire!)**

**Bravo à Amarilla, Kalincka et Jafaden et à toutes nos autres participantes ! ^^**

**Et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit délire est toujours bon pour la santé, le rire allonge l'espérance de vie, c'est scientifiquement prouvé par le Prof ! ;D**

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>14) La chauve-sourire et les deux belettes Maître Panda et les deux gardiens de zoos**

Maître Panda se perdit au zoo

Vagabondant près des enclos ; Et rencontra un gardien,

Qui, ayant le devoir de surveiller les animaux,

Pour l'enfermer intervint.

« Eh ! Les Pandas, dit-il, doivent rester en cage,

Vous devez immédiatement quitter ce passage !

Car vous êtes bien un panda ? Je le parierais.

Oui, vous devez l'être, ou alors vous seriez menteur.

—Excusez-moi, dit le chanteur,

Mais c'est loin d'être vrai.

Moi, panda ! On vous a raconté des ordures.

Ça crève pourtant les yeux,

Je suis un humain ; regardez ma figure :

Longue vie aux hommes sur la planète bleue ! »

Son discourt plu, et sembla convaincant,

Si bien que le voilà libre comme le vent

De filer rejoindre ses camarades.

Un instant plus tard, notre Panda

Va bêtement se retrouver au même stade

Devant un second gardien ami des animaux.

Le voilà de nouveau en danger de finir derrière des barreaux.

Le garde ne compte visiblement pas lui faire la causette

Plutôt de l'accuser de s'approcher des bêtes,

Lorsqu'il protesta que tout ça manquait de sens :

« Moi, un homme ? Il n'y a rien de plus fou.

Vous ne voyez pas ? Ma fourrure est noire et blanche

Je suis un panda : gloire au bambou !

Stop à la déforestation ! »

Par cette riposte rusée

Il se sauva deux fois de la captivité

C'est là une attitude typique pour ceux qui ne sont pas confiants,

De changer, comme lui, de peau et de pensées.

Certains des fans disent, selon les gens :

« Vive WTC ! vive SLG ! »

* * *

><p><strong>La prochaine fois, la fable la plus courte de la Fontaine "Le Renard et les Raisins" ;)<strong>

**Et, pour ceux qui se demanderait, la fable la plus longue qu'il ait jamais écrit est "Les Filles de Minée"...**

**...**

**VINGT-ET-UNE FUCKING PAGES WOOOOOOOOOOORD ! ! !**

**...**

**Dommage que ce bon vieux JDLF ne soit pas né à notre époque, j'aurais adoré lire ses fanfic O.O xD**

**Si je suis pas cap' ? Z'allez voir (oui, je suis une GRANDE malade !) ;P**


	15. Chapter 15

Pour une fable courte, une intro courte... (et c'est dommage, parce que j aimerais bien pour le fun écrire une intro plus longue que le chapitre/OS... même si j'y arriverais sûrement pas ce matin parce que, encore une fois, je suis trop crevée xD)

Navrée de n'avoir pas pu répondre aux reviews hier ^^'

Big up à MissLollipop02 ! J'ai du moi aussi pas mal en fumer pour avoir cette idée (traduction: c'est bien le Hippie ! Dédicace à tous ceux qui l'attendaient !)

Bonne (bien que courte) lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>15) Le Renard et les Raisins Le Hippie et les Herbes**

Un certain Hippie, d'autres diront drogué,

À son grand malheur presque clean, vit en haut d'une étagère

Des herbes parfaites pour fumer,

Et d'un bel aspect vert.

Le pacifiste en aurait volontiers fait sa clé pour atteindre le trip ;

Mais comme son mètre soixante l'empêchait de les attraper:

"C'est du commercial, dit-il, et pas bon pour mes principes."

N'est-ce pas mieux que d'en pleurer ?

* * *

><p>... Oui, c'est tout (entre nous, est-ce que vous croyez que je remporte le prix du plus petit chapitre de toute la section Web Show français ?) La prochaine fois: "Le Chat et le Rat" (et là c'est plus dur à deviner !) ;)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ! \o/

Je vous annonce officiellement que 3 des 562 vers des "Filles de Minée" en été réécrits ! Allez, tous avec moi "Le petit bonhomme en moooouuuussse"...

... Ouais, va falloir attendre encore un peu ! xD

Tout le monde a deviné au moins un "caméo" (à savoir Maître Panda, le Prof, le Patron... au fait, z'aviez vu que la nouvelle fanmade de AngelMJ sortait au plus tard le 5 septembre ?) et SelmaPandicorne a trouvé Wifi ! Bien sûr, le Patron aurait semblé judicieux, mais... comme j'ai la tête montée à l'envers, j'ai plutôt direct pensé à ça...

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>16) Le Chat et le Rat Wifi et Capsule de Bière**

Quatre personnages, Wifi le chaton,

Maître Panda, Capsule de Bière,

Le Patron aux mauvaises intentions,

Tous vivants sans faire de manière

Dans l'appartement de Mathieu et de ses créations.

Il arriva, un soir, que dans la cuisine

Le Prof tendit un piège. Wifi, se léchant les babines,

Quitte son panier pour déguster son Whiskas

Les ombres empêchant qu'il ne le voie il passe

Sur le filet : il s'y empêtre, en danger de finir cobaye ;

Et le chaton miaule, et le chien braille.

L'un de désespoir, et l'autre de joie;

Il voyait prisonnier son plus grand rival.

Le chaton lui dit : « Collègue animal,

La fidélité légendaire des tiens

Est bien connue de ceux de mon espèce ;

Aide-moi à sortir de ces liens

Qui me retiennent. C'est pour tes prouesses

Que, malgré nos différences, par amitié pure,

Je t'ai toujours aimé, t'appréciant sincèrement.

Je ne regrette pas ta présence, et j'en suis reconnaissant.

Je me croyais déjà en mauvaise posture,

Mais tu peux me tirer de ce pétrin.

Me voilà emprisonné : ma vie est entre tes mains ;

Viens ronger ces cordages. – Et qu'est-ce que je peux

Bien y gagner, reprit le chien

– Je jure de te suivre comme ta queue

Où que tu aille, repartit le félin.

Mes griffes sont à toi, et je te le promets :

Malgré les dangers je te protégerai,

Et le Patron grifferait

Avec le Panda s'ils t'attaquent

Ils sont une menace pour toi » Capsule dit « Idiot !

Moi te sauver ? Je ne suis pas si stupide. »

Puis il commence à s'éloigner.

Le Patron ne dormait qu'à moitié.

Le chien avance, sent la présence de l'ursidé :

Le danger est partout, il le pressent.

Ronge-maille retourne au chat, et fait en sorte

Capsule de Bière retourne à Wifi, et rapidement

Mordille une corde, puis une autre, pour finir

Par dégager enfin l'hypocrite.

Le Prof apparait alors s'en saisir;

Les nouveaux alliés prennent tous deux la fuite.

A quelques pas de là Wifi vit

Capsule de Bière s'éloigner de lui, sur ses gardes:

« Ah ! mon ami, dit-il, viens que je puisse te remercier ; ta méfiance

Me blesse : tu me regarde

Comme ton pire ennemi.

Tu penses que j'oublis

Si facilement que tu es mon sauveur ?

- Et moi, reprit Capsule, tu penses que je n'ai plus peur

De tes griffes ? Est-ce qu'un accord

Peut forcer un chat à les retenir ?

Base-t-on son avenir

Sur des mots retors ? »

* * *

><p>La Prochaine fois, ce sera "La Génisse, la Chèvre et ma Brebis en société avec le Lion" ;)<p>

Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais gérer ce rythme avec la rentrée, mais pour le moment je ne change rien (et je continuerais quoi qu'il arrive de poster le matin, mais plutôt vers six heure au lieu de huit xD)


	17. Chapter 17

... Bonjour ! ^^

Kalincka a trouvé tous les personnages et LucieBrk le Patron ! Bravo a tout le monde !

Bonne lecture ;)

(Oui cette intro est courte, oui cette intro ne veut rien dire, oui toutes mes intros se ressemblent, oui je lis dans vos pensées, oui je vous aime tous!)

* * *

><p><strong>17) La Génisse, la Chèvre et la Brebis en société avec le Lion Le Hippie, le Geek et Maître Panda en société avec le Patron**

Le Hippie, le Geek et leur frère Maître Panda,

Avec le Patron, puissante personnalité,

Firent un accord, parait-il, il y a quelques mois

Et partagèrent les hauts comme les ratés.

Grâce à son air attendrissant le Geek dégota du tabac.

Ses associés aussitôt il appela.

Une fois eux venus, le Patron en chargeant son flingue compta

Et dit: "Nous sommes quatre à partager le tabac".

Puis, en autant de tas la poudre il sépara;

Prit pour lui la premier et se justifia en ces termes:

"Celui-là est à moi, dit-il, et la simple raison,

C'est que je suis le Patron :

Et à ça on se la ferme.

Le second, évidemment, est pour moi encore:

Cette évidence vous la connaissez, c'est le privilège du plus fort.

En tant que le plus courageux, je prends le troisième.

Si l'un d'entre vous touche au quatrième.

Je le violerai puis le tuerai d'abord.

* * *

><p>... Alors, oui, certains pensent peut-être maintenant que le Geek ne fume pas... mais bon, j'ai jamais vu non plus une vache, une chèvre ou une brebis manger du cerf (c'est que je peux pas toujours corriger les bêtises de ce vieux JDLF, moi ! Surtout quand elles m'arrangent !) xD<p>

J'avoue que je n'ai pas terminé la prochaine fable, mais je reste confiante: "La Mort et le Bûcheron". Pour ceux qui se demandent maintenant (je lis dans vos esprits !... Bon, oki, je vais me coucher, laisser moi juste le temps de finir...) si ça vaut le coup d'aller la lire... bah elle est courte et faites comme vous voulez ;)

A bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

Bon... Alors... j'ai vu mon emploi du temps (OMG, MAIS QUEL EST LE GENIE QUI A TROUVE QUE C'ETAIT UNE BONNE IDEE QUE TOUS LES COURS COMMENCENT A HUIT HEURE ?!) et je ne veux surtout pas passer pour une victime du temps et de l'organisation (... ET FINIR TOUS LES JOURS A 17 HEURES ?! HEIN ?! SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!), mais je crois bien que le rythme de publication est à revoir...

Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire... J'aimerais que ça soit régulier pour me motiver (et parce que j'a-dore poster mes tit' fables comme si c'était une tit' routine xD), mais là je n'ai pas trop d'idée sur l'intervalle... Pour les vacances, ce sera toujours tous les deux jours (tout en précisant que mes vacances scolaires correspondent à celle de Rouen), mais pour l'instant... Allez, je vais essayer d'avoir la prochaine prête pour lundi (et pour les éventuels déçus: elle est longue ;)) en attendant de voir comment m'organiser.

C'est donc après cette intro aussi utile qu'un para-tonnerre sur la tête d'un nain (cette expression made in moi est totalement libre de droit...) que je dis bravo à Jafaden qui a trouvé Mathieu dans le rôle du bûcheron \o/

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

><p><strong>18) La Mort et le BûcheronLe Zombi et Mathieu**

Le pauvre Mathieu tout couvert de corvées,

Sous le poids des responsabilités comme du temps

Se plaignant et fatigué marchait à pas lents,

Et tournait dans l'appartement Sommet.

Enfin, n'en pouvant plus des responsabilités et des efforts,

Il cesse son travail, il pense à son rôle de mentor.

Quel plaisir a-t-il de toute manière ?

Y'a t-il plus dévoués que lui pour ses alter ?

Peu de sorties, et encore moins de repos.

Son émission, ses personnalités, ses fans, ses impôts,

Ses projets, et ses conventions

Ne sont pas toujours d'agréables conditions.

Il appelle le Zombi, il vient bien vite,

Demande quoi faire et s'intéresse de près à son cerveau

Je voudrais, dit-il, que tu m'assiste

Pour quelques tâches ménages ; Je ne manque pas de boulot.

On trouve partout la facilité ;

Mais réfléchissons avant.

Plutôt s'accrocher qu'y céder,

C'est la devise des vivants.

* * *

><p>Oui, la présence du Zombi est du pur fanservice ! xD<p>

Pour la prochaine fois, j'ai prévu "Les Animaux malades de la Peste"

Ah, et au fait... la fanmade d'AngelMJ sort aujourd'hui à 18h. Voilà, bisooouuus ! xD


End file.
